


^Inktober2K17

by FiddleStixx



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2017, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: It's October! May Pumpkin Spice rain down upon us all!LOL, okay, not really. Welcome to my 2017 Inktober attempt!





	1. Prompt List (so you don't get lost)




	2. Day 1: Searching

He had been searching for something his whole life.   
He just didn’t know what.

After his Dad died, there was a hole in him. A hole that could never be filled.   
Didn’t mean he didn’t try. He tires to fill it with things. Plasters in a sense.

First, he thought the Marines would give him want he wanted. Money, stability, a way out.  
But then came Dean, the sex, the drugs, then Daisy being born.

His way out was crushed under the finality of it all. His search stalled, but it was still alive.

 

Then came a new time.  
A time where he couldn’t dig himself out of a hole he’d been making for so long.

A telephone fixed that. As well as a man he thought he’d never meet this side of town.  
He lived in four walls filled with secrets. Of newspapers, butterflies and martinis.

He was given a gun, a dog and a life and he took it willingly without fault.  
Then that wonderful man died and he was alone again.

Always so bloody alone.

 

His teammates however, soon found out the biggest secret that man had kept from them all.  
Or rather a secret he didn’t know he passed on.

It was almost a year before the younger man saw him again.  
He didn’t mean to threaten a puppy with the gun, but it was the only way.

It ended in tears, of course, as some stories should  
Before the man, now missing an eye, met two new ones that hadn’t been there before.

Two new ones he would vow to see for the rest of his life.


	3. Day 2: Barefoot

He could remember a time he was barefoot. Helpless. Alone.  
It almost seemed like so long ago now.

He reckons, throwing himself back in the past,  
that this particular moment stood out from most for many reasons.

It was an normal day.  
Nothing happened.  
No calls. No missions. Not a word.

It panicked him, but then he had to remember even if there was an mission,  
he most certainly would not be picked for it.  
Not after everything that’s happened.

That’s about to change though.

It’s nearing midday, when he’s resting.  
There’s a cup of tea on the table and a voice in his head  
(It’s threatening to kill him with a butter knife if he spills it)  
But the warning goes unchecked.

Feeling the beginnings of a twinge down low,  
he thinks the teacup is the last of his problem as he sets it down.  
He stops however, halfway.

He’s not sure when it registers in his head what it is, but in a second, he’s weeping.

It’s moving. Actually /fucking/ moving.

It’s more like wriggling, really.   
It tickles, a lot, but it’s the best fucking thing ever.

It makes him laugh though the streams cascading down his face.  
Mourning for what it being missed.

 

He slowly comes back to the present when a hand is on his shoulder.  
He turns, seeing a wet eyepatch and arms full of life and studies them with a nervous smile.  
“Eggsy, she’s fucking /beautiful/.” The owner whisperers.  
“I know. She’s 6 months old, ‘Arry. She’s with Merlin. Want ta’ meet her?”

“Just try and stop me.”


	4. Day 3: Warmth

It’s warm, when he finally sees her.  
He’s been lying there for hours, sweating like a dog in a hot car  
Wailing and yelling and moaning his way though all the pain, but she’s finally here.

And she’s so /perfect/.

She’s overdue by 15 days,   
but at 6 pounds, 4 ounces,  
16 inches long,   
and wrapped in the smallest blanket they could find,   
with the tiniest hat covering her head,  
Eggsy couldn’t care less how difficult it was.

It had started in the middle of the night, a finality of sorts for him.  
Very dramatic on her part, but also very startling and very painful.  
Just like the first time he saw /him/ in his cage,   
separated by a glass window and a gun to his head.

Only this time, it’s only the beginning.

She’s in Merlin’s lap, when they both sweep in, exhausted.  
Doesn’t mean he’s not on edge however, seeing the new eyes look at one old one.  
They stare eachother down for what seems like an eternity,  
before there is a sudden shift and she /beams/.

She beams like someone hung the moon in the fucking sky for her at /him/.

That’s when the noises start. A cacophony of babbling and coos, arms outstretched.

The wet eyepatch bushes her cheek when there is no hesitation and the blonde babe  
is swiftly lifted away from her godfather, a tearful, overjoyed laugh accompanying it.

And both he and Merlin just watch, like this was meant to be.

It was time he felt her warmth too.


	5. Day 4: Compliment

She’s the loveliest thing he has ever had   
the pleasure of laying his eyes (eye) on.  
Well, except for his streetwise lover of course.   
Her father. His joy. Now divided by two.

She’s just like her picture that was handed to him,  
nervously trembling hands now vacant from the gun  
and tearful eyes in his direction, mouth rapidly moving despite  
unknowingly to him, his world has slowed to a stop and he can barely hear.

She’s got golden floating curls and the brightest of eyes.  
He almost couldn’t believe they made something as perfect as this.  
Yet, here she is and she’s giggling and babbling at him,  
despite this being the first time she's laid eyes on him.

She isn’t scared of his eyepatch,   
or even his eye in general it seems.  
Most likely he’ll have to take it off at points.  
She doesn’t seem to mind. Good.

She kisses her hands, her forehand, her cheeks.  
Anywhere and everything he can find to reach.  
She grabs his nose, but he pretends to bite at her hand.  
That produced a delighted shriek,   
rebooting his heart to swell up with love.

“What’s her name?” he finds himself whispering in awe.  
“Lyra. It’s a quite unique name, but she suited it and all that.”

“Lyra…” He tests it on on his tongue,  
the word heavy and new for a moment.  
“Lyra.” He looks down to see her,  
big eyes staring back at him as a proud smile crosses his face.

He had a /daughter/. A child.

“Hello Lyra. I’ve been waiting to meet you…  
you are as beautiful as your father before you.”


	6. Day 5: Fallen

It takes a while to get back into the swing of things, especially now.

He has to readjust. Retrain himself. Rethink everything.

His missing eye comes second now,

his daughter is the first now, Eggsy the same.

 

Unfortunately,

adjusting is only the beginning for him,

as he hears the news.

 

He’s fallen.

 

Merilin keeps attempting to assure him over his glasses

It isn't serious, he’s okay, we’ll get him and take him to Medical,

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, you aren’t shooting him!”

“He just fell off a low flying plane into the Peruvian jungle,

I will be coming to base in order to strangle him!’

 

It goes back and forth for hours, both in and out of person.

 

He shouldn’t be panicked, nor upsetting Lyra on his side, but he is.

Because Eggsy wasn’t well when he left.

Despite being in good spirits, Eggsy was sick.

That’s most likely what caused the crash and mission fail.

 

It scares him to think he might lose Eggsy again.

A year was enough to prove that more times over then needed.

He isn’t expecting Merlin to come out ranting in Scottish, however,

only to glare Harry down with fire and fury in his wake.

 

“Did you fucking get shot in the head /that/ badly?

When were you going to inform me of this!?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you are on about,

so if you could kindly clue me in…”

 

“He’s /PREGNANT./”

 

The whole world stops again,

just like the day he met Lyra.

And just like that,

Eggsy now no longer the only one that’s fallen.

Unexpectedly, now he has too.


	7. Day 6: Water

It takes a glass of ludicrously cold water to bring him back around.  
In that time, Lyra has been scooped up by her father,   
Now as wide awake as he and standing beside Merlin sheepishly.  
He launches at them, furious.

“What is blazes were you thinking!?”  
“Oi, in my defense I didn’t fucking know!”  
Lyra starts to cry from Merlin's arms.  
He hurts his heart seeing his little girl like that.

It is a long argument before they finally give up,  
sliding down the wall to just sit there, breathless.  
“Lyra is only a year old and we barely just got back on track.”  
“You don’t think I fucking know that?”

“Are you going to keep it?”  
The question shocks them both.  
“D-Do you not want it?”  
He’s scared now, actually near tears.

He knows he’s done wrong.

“I don’t mean it that way my love.”  
He needs to stay calm, a gentleman.  
“I just want you to make sure you’re ready.”  
“Do you feel bloody ready, you twat?!”

His lover counters, throwing him off.

“No, my love, I’m not ready.”  
His lover starts to get up.  
He prevents him from doing so, pulling him close.  
“However, I could not be more happy than now.”

“A-Are you sure about this? It’s a lot innit?”  
His face is buried into the shoulder of his suit, hidden.  
“It is a lot, of course, but if you’ve been able to handle Lyra,  
at least for this long without me, I’m sure you can teach me.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, my love.”


End file.
